vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cooler
|-|Base= |-|Final Form= |-|Meta-Cooler= |-|Meta-Cooler Core= Summary Cooler (クウラ) is the main villain in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge and an emulation of him acts as the main villain in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. He is the older brother of Frieza, and the eldest son of King Cold. Much like his brother, he can push his body through transformations to increase his power. Also like his brother, Cooler gains a bio mechanical final form, but is gained from merging with the Big Gete Star. Power and stats Tier: At least Low 4-C | 4-C | High 4-C | High 4-C Name: Cooler Origin: Dragon Ball Movies Gender: Male Age: Unknown (older than Frieza) Classification: Alien Tyrant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, able to survive in space, extreme heat resistance, pain tolerance, master of martial arts, Chi Manipulation | All previous abilities, Regeneration (Low-High), Duplication, Adaptation, Ki Absorption, Teleportation | Regeneration (Mid-High, able to regenerate from gas) Attack Potency: At least Small Star level+ (Casually stomped Piccolo and fought evenly with Base Goku. Should be superior to Frieza's first three forms) | Star level (Slightly superior to Frieza) | Large Star level (Stomped Super Saiyan Goku and Vegeta at the same time) | Large Star level+ (Managed to somewhat compete with Super Saiyan Cell Saga Goku) Speed: Massively FTL+ '''(Easily able to keep up with base anime Goku, who could move at these speeds) | '''Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XGJ | Class XGJ | Class XTJ | Class XTJ+ Durability: At least Small Star level+ | Star level | Large Star level | Large Star level+ (Regeneration makes him difficult to kill) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills, years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Weaknesses: Cooler is boastful and arrogant, not unlike his brother. He becomes significantly weaker if his ki reserves are drained. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Flight – Like almost all Dragon Ball Z characters, Cooler is able to fly through use of his ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Core Smash – A heavy punch used by Meta-Cooler Core. * Death Ball – A spark of ki that may grow to the size of a small moon. ** Supernova – In his final form, Cooler has the ability to gather tons of ki in seconds to create the supernova. * Death Beam – Like most members of the Cold Family, Cooler has mastered the Death Beam. * Chaotic Dead End – A variation of the Death Beam used on Piccolo. * Death Chaser – In final form, Cooler punches the opponent in the stomach, followed by a knee and a back-punch, knocking the opponent to the ground. Then, Cooler kicks the opponent in the stomach. ** Lightning Attack – A downwards kick used as part of his Death Chaser * Death Flash – An energy wave Cooler used in his base form * Nova Chariot – A rush attack where Cooler is surrounded by a purple aura, very similar to Frieza's Nova Strike. ** Surprise Attack – The punch attack used by Cooler after using his Nova Chariot to fly through the Kaio-ken Kamehameha. * Energy Absorption – The ability to take someones energy and add it to their own. (Metal Cooler) * Instant Transmission – (瞬間移動, Shunkan Idō; lit. "Instantaneous Movement", also translated as "Teleportation") is a technique for traveling long distances instantly. Used by Meta Cooler. Note: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Key: Base | Final Form (Super Evolution) | Meta-Cooler | Ghost Warrior Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Flight Users Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Dragon Ball Category:Toei Animation Category:Tyrants Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 4